


Mad World

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn
Summary: I think that Sam Winchester and the song Mad World by Gary Jules fit perfectly. I don't have any details to ask for but maybe the fic could be about the time when Sam got back his soul and started to see Lucifer everywhere.





	Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by waywardwboys on tumblr. 
> 
> Bold and italics are the song lyrics

It started when Cas broke the wall in Sam’s head. Lucifer would not leave him alone. He thought he would lose if it wasn't for you or Dean.

You always there for Sam. When he didn't know what was real and what was made up or if Lucifer wouldn't leave him alone. You were his safe place.

You were in the kitten making coffee when you heard Sam “Why can't you just leave me alone? I know your not real”

Slowly you started to walk up to your shared bedroom door.

Lucifer says “how do you that. Y/N isn't real, you know that”

After Sam says nothing. Lucifer “come on Sammy I'm just trying to help you here.

“Go to hell”

You opened the door and saw Sam sitting on the bed. “Lucifer being annoying again? Would music and cuddles help”

“worth a shot”

You opened the music app on your phone and pressed the shuffle button.

_**All around me are familiar faces** _

_**Worn out places, worn out faces** _

_**Bright and early for their daily races** _

_**Going nowhere, going nowhere** _

_**Their tears are filling up their glasses** _

_**No expression, no expression** _

_**Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow** _

_**No tomorrow, no tomorrow** _

You started drawing circles with your finger on his palm. Sam kissed your head.

_**And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad** _

_**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had** _

_**I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take** _

_**When people run in circles it's a very very** _

_**mad world, mad world** _

Out of nowhere Sam picks up a book and throws it across the room. You grab his hand “Sam, look at me. Hey look at me not him. He's not real Sam but I am and I'm right here”

_**Children waiting for the day they feel good** _

_**Happy birthday, happy birthday** _

_**Made to feel the way that every child should** _

_**Sit and listen, sit and listen** _

_**Went to school and I was very nervous** _

_**No one knew me, no one knew me** _

_**Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson** _

_**Look right through me, look right through me** _

He immediately pulls you into a hug burying his head in your neck. You wrap your arms around him “it's ok, it's ok I'm here Sam” you can feel wet on your neck, you hug him tighter.

_**And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad** _

_**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had** _

_**I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take** _

_**When people run in circles it's a very very** _

_**Mad world** _

_**Enlarge your world** _

_**Mad world** _

You both start to break free from the hug. You used the sleeve of the jumper you were wearing to wipe a few stray tears from Sam’s face. “feeling better?”

“Thank you, for everything Y/N” Cupping your face and softy kissing you.

“you're welcome. You know I'll always be here. Nobody messes with my Sammy, not even the devil”

Even though he could hear Lucifer in the background he didn't care, as long as you were there.


End file.
